The Pole Minder was developed by Doug and Shane in an attempt to save money and time after being unable to find a reasonably priced, easy to use, boat mounted, multi-purpose, tubular fishing pole holder. They developed the pole minder to hold fishing poles upright, for highway and water travel keeping many poles ready for easy access, and in a trolling position, for trolling with multiple fishing poles at the same time while being able to set the hook quickly without removing the pole from the holder so another or multiple hook(s) can be set before reeling in the first one.